


Not You Alone

by CrazyEyedMustafa



Category: Marathon (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Monologue, draft, prose, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyedMustafa/pseuds/CrazyEyedMustafa
Summary: Do we remember?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Not You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dialogue from Half-Life 2. I will implement this into my other fic at some point in the future. The character speaking is from an established canon. That’s all I have for now.

We remember the Interloper! His song ran through us, his notes so fine and true.

Many names he bore, but none we never gave him. He was as much his creator as he is ours. Our entropy would have been indomitable, had he not intervened in our journey into the abyss. 

No! Our own memories would be wormfood. He is definite, the cycle is beneath him, as are we.

We do not fear the cycle. All see the true end, the final path of the traveler between the spaces, the waves, the paths. In the end, his song will ring until all become one as it has before. It is known. 

One name follows his trail, beloved Yrro, guardian of the eternal sea. Gifted are we to drink from this ocean. It is written into the stars, the long night, into all that is and will be. No blessing is more accursed than the one he must endure. If only we were so fortunate, to be terminous with the weaving lines, to speak the waves. Do you not agree?

You have heard his song, a tune more melodious there is not. It will ring for all of the folds to endure. 

Tao! Oxa! Io! 

These are the final shapes. Their syzygy is inevitable, for all to taste, to see, to hear, to grok, to be. Take them with you, bear them until they are broken. They wait for him, in the singularity of our skies. Pray your dreams are true, for they will lead you to this final line. 

Beware his rage, young child. Do not reject the song as the machines have done so. Prothean, Inusannon, Oni, the Uiesthephens; they are names we know. The others are erased by him. 

Reject the shadows of oil, those progenitors of Leviathan. They speak in false tongues, preach a lie of their own doing.

Fear the one he pursues. We will not speak its name. 

This is our only passage. It has been said. 

  
  



End file.
